fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Iceboys12co
Presentation Day 1 This is one game I've made for Fantendo Freakshow last year, yet I've never get to make it. If you see my entry on Fantendo Freakshow, it'll be a kinda a same thing. It'll be about Ricko and his gang fighting against a unstoppable criminals gang that will rule the city. It's a parody of Conker's Bad Fur Day and GTA. See more info on this link or this link. Day 2 Super Luigi Adventure! I would make a game about Luigi for the Year of Luigi, but I proberly miss my chance. This game is about Luigi having to save his brother Mario from Bowser and the new villain. The Gameplay of Super Luigi Adventure will be the mixture of Super Mario 3D World and New Super Mario Bros games, and of course, Luigi have power ups. Luigi have some of the abitilites from Smash Bros like the Green Missble, and some new ones. More Infos in tommorrow or next 2 or 3 days, I hope!....or I don't know. Day 3 The New Super Smash Bros. Game: This Smash Bros will have new characters, new stages, new modes, and new things! The New Characters: Takamaru from The Mysterious Murasame Castle! He's at first the assist trophy, and now the playable character in this fanmade installment! Waluigi Returns as the Playable character in this fanmade installment! He'll use his tennis-racket to fight! Kumatora comes in as the new Earthbound/Mother character in the game. Proberly a clone, but I'll try to find a way. =P Mach Rider driving into the fields!! Mach Rider might possibly kinda like Captain Falcon, but he can be different. Day 4 QuestBound The Story: "In the Year 200X A.D., the strange and unusual event have happened. Things have changed. Back in couple of years ago, the humans, and the Alphains, and the other races coexists together. But the man Ferin happens to forsaw a takeover by the other race's future leaders and the world will be at their mercy. He and the two others, Garni, and Shiera, formed a prophecy passed from Generations to Generations, making sure the event never happened. It says that the group of people will come and stop the dangerous event and the future leaders to save the universe. However, after the "Great Incidient", the entire half of the world is in peril because of it. The Great War is going on, and the races are fighting each other for no sense of reasons. The Super Being and their teams of leaders has brainwashed some of the Earth Population into slaves, and taken the Macguffin of power to control them. The Super Being effortlessly destroys the survival chances of the races and nearing them into starvantion to the point that they wishes to have a peaceful lives and have to repopulate to live. All hopes would be lost...lost that is, until one fateful day, where the prophecy and people's wishes will come true. Phew, I got the story done. QuestBound will be a RPG/fighting game that will take place in a post apocalyptic future, and it will have a gameplay of Star Ocean, I guess. I also wanted make it kinda like Earthbound(the title is based on that game), so I need some ideas for it. It may get some humors alongside with some dark and edgy elements, and some other things. So stay tuned for more If I can make this. Day 5 The New Super Smash Bros. Game: The New Super Smash Bros. game will be very similar to Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS/Wii U, but it's mostly on the Wii U version, and also be based on Melee. Not only that, Customization also returned into this, but with more options. And there's more classes on the Mii fighters. I'm thinking one of the new classes is the Mage or a Arcobat maybe. The Omega Stages returns and along with the new type as Alpha Stages(and yes, I know people done that before in this wiki.) which the battlefield version. And Smash Run returns from the 3DS game into this. And You're also buy custom parts in the store(in the game) now. And there will be the story mode. And it's not gonna be Subspace Emissary. Each Characters have a story, and it's mixture of Melee's adventure mode and 3DS and Wii U's classic mode. More New Characters: King K. Rool cames into this Smash Bros. Installment at last. And besides we do need another villain and another Donkey Kong characters into the Smash Bros. series. Urban Champion cames into the ring! I think we needs some more retro characters. He's proberly bit be the clone of Little Mac, and he can have some different moves. Day 6 Super Highschool Battle! This is a fighting game, and it will be based on the games like Street Fighter and Guilty Gear. I can't really think up of a story on this one yet. Sooooo, yeah. The fighting system will be a mixture of Street Fighter 4 and Guilty Gear(mostly Guilty Gear), and it have a bunch of characters. I really have no plans for this yet. Soooo I can do it soon or later. Day 7 I'm pretty much sorry that I couldn't put some of my games into the presentations. But I do however able to put this: Pocket Chronicles: Legend of Dragonslayers The game will be kinda like Dynasty Warriors with RPG elements. It's almostly like my other thing on the presentation, QuestBound, but with the usual fantasy settings combined with future settings(kinda sorta like Xenoblade Chronicles, the game which I never even played.). But the setting also combined with Japanese settings, for some reason. The Story is about almost the same, but very different. The story is about Dragons and Demons taking over, and the heroes gone and fight. Yeah, That's it for now. Bye! ^_^ Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations